Une nouvelle vie
by Eliza Poufsouffle
Summary: je ne renoncerais jamais à rechercher Malfoy declara le grand auror Harry Potter, sur les traces de ce mangemort depuis plus de 11 ans. 2 personnages, 2 nouvelles vies différentes, mais le souvenir d'un triste soir qui les hante.
1. Chapter 1 : Dans un petit village

**UNE NOUVELLE VIE**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tous les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling, sauf quelques uns que j'ai inventé

Cette histoire relate les aventures d'un ancien mangemort ayant abandonné son monde et d'un auror encore à la recherche de celui-ci 11 ans après la disparition du seigneur des ténèbres. Ils essayent chacun de leur côté de continuer leur vie mais leur douloureux passé ne s'efface pas si facilement.

Cette histoire comportera 13 chapitres

Je m'excuse d'avance pour la coureté des chapitres

**Bonne Lecture**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : Dans un petit village français**

Deux petites têtes blondes se pressent du salon vers la cuisine. Leur mère finit de mettre le couvert, dans le calme. Leur père travaille encore dans son bureau. Il remplit quelques papiers mais ses pensées ne sont pas concentrées sur ses signatures. Il s'arrête quelques instants pour observer sa petite famille. Son fils a maintenant 6 ans et sa fille bientôt 4 ans. Encore petits, ils ignorent tout des soucis de leur père. Ce soir, cela fait 10 ans qu'il a rencontré Kathie, sa femme, et comme il se l'est promis il y a 7 ans en l'épousant, il doit lui révéler son terrible secret.

En repensant à ce secret, justement, des frissons lui parcourent le corps. Enfoui au plus profond de son être depuis de nombreuses années, il a rejaillit en lui la nuit dernière sous la forme d'un cauchemar. Cette baguette qui se lève et cette affreuse voix qui prononce ces terribles mots. Sa propre voix.

**- Mon chéri, tu viens, le repas est servi. **

Drago se lève et rejoint celle qui partage sa vie depuis près de 9 ans. Son sourire revient quand il se trouve en sa présence et sa jeunesse de Mangemort disparaît dès que sa petite Tania ouvre la bouche.

**- Papa, on va à la ferme demain ?**

**- Oui, ma petite chipie, on ira voir les vaches, les poules et si tu es bien sage, les petits lapins.**

Une bonne humeur qui ce soir met Drago mal à l'aise. Combien de familles a-t-il séparé ? De combien d'enfants a-t-il éliminé le père ? Combien de jeunes filles qui n'avaient pas encore l'âge d'être mères a-t-il assassiné ? Il ne veut plus y penser. C'est du passé tout ça. Il ne vit plus en Angleterre dans une immense demeure lugubre, mais dans un charmant petit village français.

Après le repas, Drago met ses enfants au lit en attendant l'arrivée de la baby-sitter. Celle-ci ne tarde pas à arriver et Kathie lui laisse les dernières consignes. Drago tend le bras à sa femme et elle le suit à l'extérieur. Elle porte une magnifique robe, mais Drago n'a pas les moyens de l'emmener dans un endroit classe. Tout ce qu'il a prévu pour cet anniversaire important, c'est un collier. Il est assez joli, mais ce n'est ni de l'or, ni de l'argent. Il a choisi de lui offrir ce bijou dans une petite clairière, où les ruines d'une vieille fontaine qui fonctionne encore, donne au lieu une ambiance romantique. Le soleil n'est pas encore couché et son coucher en une lumière magnifique accompagnera ce cadeau. Dragon veut qu'elle soit la plus heureuse possible. Est-ce vraiment le bon moment pour lui annoncer la triste vérité ? Mais il sait bien qu'il ne peut pas repousser encore le moment où il lui révélera tout ce qu'il a fait dans sa jeunesse.

Il sort de sa poche le petit paquet et le mets dans la main de sa chérie. Il la regarde en souriant. Elle est très belle. Ses cheveux blonds dorés tombent sur ses épaules. Ses yeux vert clair pétillent de malice et de curiosité. Son sourire est doux, angélique et rêveur. Elle est à peine maquillée, juste un trait de crayon renforce son regard.

**- c'est pour toi **

**- merci, **

Elle le dénoue lentement avec un sourire joyeux, le même qu'elle avait 10 ans auparavant. Et quand Drago lui attache autour du cou, il s'en veut déjà pour ce qu'il va lui dire.

**- Il est magnifique … tu as du le payer très cher, ce n'est pas raisonnable. **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Kathie. **

**- Tu as l'air soucieux Drago, que se passe-t-il ? **

Ils s'assoient tous les deux sur une vieille pierre et Drago tient la main de sa femme.

**- Il s'agit de quelque chose qui remonte à ma jeunesse… **

Cette fois, Kathie est vraiment inquiète. Elle a toujours su que Drago avant de la rencontrer, avait connu des choses difficiles, la souffrance, la mort. Des choses dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé et dont elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, consciente que son mari voulait oublier. Drago lui avait toujours était reconnaissant de l'avoir laissé seul avec ses souvenirs, mais il s'en veut aussi de lui cacher cette vérité depuis plus de 10 ans.

Drago sert un peu plus fort la main de sa chérie.

**- De quelque chose que je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer, mais je suis obligé de t'en parler… **

**- Je t'écoute. **

Et après un long soupir, Drago se lance dans son récit …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui. Si vous voulez la suite, il vous faut attendre la semaine prochaine. Vous pouvez utiliser quelques minutes de ce temps pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce permier chapitre ...


	2. Chapter 2 : Dans les couloirs

27/02/07

Merci à Steph-Fanny et à Levania pour leur review et leurs encouragements.

Désolé pour Levania mais nous ne saurons pas dans ce chapitre comment va réagir la femme de Drago. Ce chapitre est centré sur un autre personnage principal de cette histoire.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Dans l'épisode précédent : Drago, un père de famille respectable, doit révéler à sa femme moldue, son passé en tant que mage-noir.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2 : dans les couloirs du ministère**

**- Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ? **

**- Je réfléchis … **

Ginny s'est rapproché de Harry. Assis à son bureau, il relit pour la nième fois ce rapport. Il date de dix ans et il le connaît par cœur, mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à l'abandonner, à le refermer et à ne plus y rechercher le petit détail qui lui donnera la solution.

**- Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu disparaître… **

**- C'était un grand sorcier Harry, ne pense plus à lui… **

**- Je ne peux pas**

**- Je sais.**

Ginny retire le dossier des mains de son fiancé et le range à sa place, dans une étagère.

**- Mais je ne peux pas le laisser en liberté pour tout le mal qu'il a fait … **

**- Harry, si tu n'as retrouvé aucune trace de son passage, aucune trace de sa magie, ce n'est pas que tu es incompétent, tu peux être sûr et pour ça je te fais confiance, c'est qu'il ne l'a plus utilisée… Harry, depuis qu'il a disparu, il n'a fait de mal à personne … **

Harry n'ajoute rien. Il se lève lentement et attrape une cape dans le placard. Comment peut-elle être sûre de ça ? il sait utiliser des potions… et pour faire souffrir ou assassiner quelqu'un, rien n'est plus efficace qu'une goûte de poison dans un verre ou une assiette.

**- Dépêche toi mon chéri, nous allons être en retard à la réunion. **

Harry se presse mais il doute d'arriver en retard. La cheminée se trouve dans le salon et une fois au ministère, juste quelque pas sépare la cheminée de la salle de réunion. La réunion des aurors fait parti du travail de Harry même si parfois il aimerait bien l'esquiver. Il sait très bien pourquoi il s'est engagé dans cette voie et même si pour l'instant ces recherches stagnent, il se l'ait promis, à lui et à toutes les victimes de celui qui à l'époque était à peine un adulte.

Un peu de poudre et une formule et voilà celui qui est reconnu comme le plus grand des aurors qui se déplace rapidement dans les étroits couloirs du ministère. Ceux-ci sont presque déserts en cette fin d'après midi. Il croise cependant Yvelin Trymyfy, le nouveau directeur de Poullard. Quand le professeur MacGonagall a pris sa retraite, elle a proposé à Harry de se charger de la direction de l'établissement, mais celui-ci a refusé : il avait une revanche à prendre et aujourd'hui encore il cherche à se venger. Parfois il est vrai qu'il s'imagine installé confortablement dans le grand fauteuil de directeur, à enseigner à de jeunes sorciers la magie mais aussi la vie, puis il se rappelle que si Drago Malfoy croupissait à Azkaban ou au cimetière, il aurait préféré jouer au Quidditch, réservant la direction d'une école à une époque de sa vie où il serait plus mûr. D'ailleurs, il ne perd pas espoir de retrouver le mangemort un jour et ensuite de retourner à Poullard. Mais il n'en est pas encore là.

Le ministre de la magie entre dans la salle de réunion juste après l'installation de Harry à sa place. Il était à l'heure.

**- Je commencerai cette réunion par un bilan. Cela fait maintenant 11 ans que le seigneur des ténèbres a été anéanti et avec lui ses plus fidèles mangemorts. Depuis sa disparition, le monde des sorciers et des modlus a pu reprendre son cours normal. Bien sûr les dégâts qu'il a causés dans leur vie sont toujours visibles mais depuis 3 ans ou 4 ans, ont à pu constater une nette amélioration dans les comportements et une réduction considérable du nombre de suicide. Une nouvelle ère a commencé sans lui, sans peur, sans magie noire et sans mangemort. Après les avoir traqués pendant de nombreuses années, nous avons pu traduire en justice bon nombre de ses partisans. Quelques uns sont morts. D'autres nous échappent encore. Cependant, la commission a décidé que les aurors du ministère ne les chercheront plus. S'ils ont pu nous échapper si longtemps, c'est qu'ils sont très doués et nous avons d'autres problèmes à nous préoccuper.**

**- Pardon, le coupe Harry, vous voulez dire que l'on renonce à chercher les mangemorts ? que Drago Malfoy ne fait plus parti des criminels que je dois rechercher ? **

**- Exactement, reprend le ministre, je disais donc**

**- Mais c'est impossible, cet assassin a fait tellement de mal qu'on ne peut pas le laisser en liberté plus longtemps … **

**- Ecoutez Monsieur Potter, je suis conscient qu'il est important pour vous de retrouver Monsieur Malfoy et que c'est une histoire personnelle mais pensez qu'il y a d'autres criminels qui éliminent des gens tous les jours, des criminels contre lesquels vous pouvez lutter et les empêcher de nuire. Drago Malfoy est trop doué pour ça. Aucune trace de lui depuis 10 ans, même pour les agents les plus doués tels que vous Monsieur Potter. Je suis désolé…. Reprenons. **

Mais Harry n'écoute plus son ministre exposé ses idées et les nouvelles directives. Une seule chose lui importe retrouver Drago et ce n'est pas une ridicule hiérarchie qui va lui faire changer d'avis. Si Harry est furieux contre le ministre, il se console en se disant qu'il trouvera le moyen de retrouver Drago et de lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il a fait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Pour savoir la suite de cette histoire, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, même heure, même endroit ...


	3. Chapter 3 : un passé douloureux

10/03/07

Ca fait un petit moment que j'aurais du poster ce chapitre, mais je n'y aie plus pensé. Le voilà donc aujourd'hui :

Je tiens à remercier mon revieweur anonyme pour son avis et son enthousiasme. Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un HD mais si tu dis que tout va bien ... alors c'est que c'est le cas ... :)

J'espère que ce chapitre lui plaira aussi, ainsi qu'à vous tous, même s'il est un petit peu court.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans les épisodes précédents :

- Drago, un père de famille respectable doit révéler à sa femme moldue, son passé en tant que mangemort

- Harry, un grand auror est toujours à la recherche de ce mangemort qui lui a fait tant de mal

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3: Un passé douloureux**

Drago a rejoint son bureau. Sa femme dort dans leur lit. Les paroles qu'il lui a dit n'ont pas l'air de l'avoir choquée. Cependant il a honte. De son passé, et de n'avoir pas su en parler à Kathie. Mais aurait-elle pu comprendre ? Tout ce qu'il a été capable de lui dire, c'est qu'il était un sorcier. Il n'aurait pas pu lui cacher bien longtemps. Dans quelques temps, Tania et Hector découvriront leur pouvoir, même si Drago fera le maximum pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte le plus tard possible.

Mais il n'a pas pu se résoudre à continuer, à lui parler de Voldemort, de Harry, de la souffrance, de Dumbledore…, de Rogue… de toutes ces années… Comment peut-on dire à la douceur en personne, à la femme la plus gentille et la plus tolérante de la terre, que l'on est un meurtrier ? Un meurtrier recherché par les plus grands aurors pendant de nombreuses années ? Qui a du renoncé à utiliser sa magie ?

Le seul argument qu'il a trouvé pour justifier à Kathie d'avoir garder tout ce temps secret cette information a été de lui dire qu'en tant qu'étudiante en science physique, elle était trop rationnelle pour comprendre ce genre de choses. Un mensonge de plus. Et pourtant, il aurait voulu en finir avec les mensonges. Mais le bonheur de sa famille a besoin de ce secret.

Il a mis tellement de temps à essayer de s'adapter à ce nouveau monde. Le monde des moldus qu'il avait côtoyé, mais à chaque fois pour y faire des dégâts. De longues semaines à se retenir d'utiliser la magie, à s'habituer aux drôles de vêtements, à s'endormir le ventre creux, à regarder sa baguette sans pouvoir s'en servir, à sentir le froid bleuir ses doigts. Des journées à errer dans la rue, à voyager de pays en pays, à sentir la présence des aurors à sa poursuite. Combien de fois a-t-il volé de la nourriture ? A-t-il dormi dans des écuries ?

A l'origine de cette cavale une mort. Celle de son maître ou celle de cette sorcière ?

Et puis un soir, 1 mois après être arriver en France, maîtrisant à peine quelques mots, il avait atterrit dans ce joli petit village, fuyant la capitale. Il pleuvait mais il marchait devant lui pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Paris. Il n'y avait personne sur la route, sauf une voiture, qui s'est arrêté. Une jeune femme en était descendu et l'avait invité, presque obligé à monter dans la voiture. Il s'en souvient très bien : il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait mais son sourire touchait directement son cœur et trempé et épuisé, il se sentait heureux pour la première fois depuis plus d'une année. Les parents de Kathie lui avaient offert l'hospitalité pour quelques nuits et l'oncle de la jeune fille l'avait embauché dans son exploitation agricole. Durant l'été, la jeune étudiante en physique lui avait appris à parler français et à vivre sans magie. Puis à l'automne, elle était repartie étudiée à Paris et grâce à Internet Drago avait pris des cours de gestion. C'était le point de départ d'une carrière de petit comptable dans un petit village. Peu à peu les cauchemars avaient quitté ses nuits et tous les mois il attendait impatiemment le retour de Kathie. Puis il y avait eu leur premier baiser, ses mots maladroits pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, leur première nuit ensemble. Et puis ont commencé les plus belles années de sa vie : leur installation dans une petite maison, quelques disputes, leur mariage, une nouvelle vie, où la seule chose qui était importante pour lui était le bonheur de Kathie. Une vie bien différente : plus de magie noire, plus de mangemort, plus de Harry Potter.

**- Chut mon chéri, ne pleure pas…**

Drago vient de se rendre compte que Kathie est venu le rejoindre. Elle enroule ses bras autour de Drago qui n'arrivent pas à arrêter ses larmes.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé dans ta jeunesse, je sais que c'est dur, et que tu as beaucoup souffert, mais c'est finit maintenant mon chéri, je suis là et tu n'as plus rien à craindre **

Drago l'écoute, il sait qu'il a raison : il a beaucoup souffert, mais pas autant qu'il a fait souffrir d'autres personnes. Il se souvient de ces formules de torture « endoloris » un simple mot à l'origine de si grands maux. Il ne saurait pas dire à combien de personne il a affligé cette douleur.

**- Je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit Drago, qu'il y a quelque chose que tu me caches. Je ne veux pas que tu me le dises si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais pense que si tu as besoin de te confier, je suis là. **

**- Merci Kathie **

**- Allez, viens te coucher maintenant, il est tard et le passé, c'est du passé**

Drago la suit dans leur lit. Il a peur de faire à nouveau des cauchemars mais la fatigue a raison de ses peurs et comme un nouveau né, il s'endort, sous le regard protecteur de sa femme.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Je vous promet de poster le prochain chapitre très bientôt


	4. Chapter 4 : la chute du seigneur

16/03/07

Merci à Adenoide pour son review.

Voilà le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire. Il n'est pas très intéressant dans le déroulement de l'histoire mais nous donne plein de renseignements sur ce qu'il s'est passé bien des années avant.

**Bonne Lecture**

-------------------------------------------------------

Dans les épisodes précédents :

- Drago, un père de famille respectable doit révéler son passé de Mangemort à sa femme mais il rennonce et lui dit juste qu'il est un sorcier

- Harry, un grand auror, est toujours à la recherche de ce mangemort qui lui a fait tant de mal.

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4 : la chute du seigneur des ténèbres**

Les jeunes fiancés viennent de rentrer chez eux. Harry n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis son altercation avec son directeur. Il sert les poings et les dents. Non, personne ne l'empêchera jamais de le rechercher, personne.

**- Harry, je suis désolée… mais je pense que le ministre a raison : il y a d'autres meurtriers que Drago. Celui-ci est introuvable, peut-être est-il mort d'ailleurs …, **

Ginny s'est enfin décidé à lui dire quelque chose.

**- Il n'est pas mort, je l'aurais retrouvé si c'était le cas … **

**- Soit, il n'est pas mort, mais tu as d'autres ennemis à trouver… oublie Drago, sinon, tu vas finir par mourir par soif de vengeance. Il a fait souffrir énormément de monde : des sorciers, des moldus… mais ne le laisse pas gâcher ta vie… ne le laisse plus te faire souffrir, ne le laisse pas te détruire.**

Après quelques instants elle ajoute :

**- Harry, je t'en pris, nous allons bientôt nous marier, parce que je t'aime. C'est l'occasion de ne plus penser à ça, de construire quelque chose de nouveau. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir t'acharner à ton boulot, je ne veux pas vivre avec le fantôme de ce criminel toute ma vie. Je trouve que ça fait déjà trop longtemps. Oublie le et concentre toi un peu sur autre chose !!! **

**- Ginny, je ferais ce que je pourrais, mais je pense que j'aurais du mal à renoncer à cette vengeance, mais je vais faire un effort. **

**- Tu n'as pas le choix, tu ne peux plus le rechercher !!! **

**- Je sais.**

Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, mais Harry ne sait pas comment faire autrement. Il comprend les peurs de Ginny. Il voit bien qu'elle a réussi à faire le deuil de ces années là, de tout ceux qu'ils ont perdu. Il sait qu'elle non plus n'a pas pardonné à Drago mais il admire sa façon d'avoir continuer à vivre. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas présente lorsqu'il avait commis ce crime atroce. Harry non plus n'était pas là, mais il avait vu le cadavre. Il avait vu le meurtrier juste après son crime. Leur dernière rencontre.

Elle n'était pas là non plus lors de la mort de Voldemort. Lui Harry, il y était. Il se souvient avoir détruit devant lui le dernier des horcruxes, à part lui, bien évidement. Il tenait dans la main la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle et devant les yeux de Voldemort, il l'avait détruite. Il devait le faire devant lui, pour être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien d'un Horcruxe. Il n'était pas seul, Ron, le professeur MacGonagall, Lupin était avec lui. Voldemort était très affaibli, de plus, ses fidèles serviteurs n'étaient pas là. Certains l'avaient abandonné : Drago par exemple. Bellatrix n'était pas là non plus. Mais Harry l'a retrouvé quelques temps après et aujourd'hui elle vieilli à Azkaban. Elle a ce qu'elle mérite. Harry et Lupin avaient réussi à attacher Voldemort : il ne pouvait plus bouger, plus utiliser sa baguette.

Et ils avaient tous été surpris quand Ron avait sorti sa propre baguette et avait lancer le sortilège de la mort sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Voldemort avait tué son père 2 ans plutôt. C'était une vengeance. Une vengeance qui avait sûrement sauvé de nombreux sorciers. Bien que le héros de tout un monde, il avait eut de nombreux problèmes avec le ministère. Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps à convaincre le ministère de l'innocence de Ron : il avait agit pour le bien de tous… C'est ce soir là qu'Harry s'était dit qu'il ferait pareil quand il retrouverait Drago Malfoy : une formule magique et rien d'autre. Un allé simple pour l'enfer.

Depuis il n'a pas changé d'avis. Ce qui avait changé, c'est l'espoir de retrouver Drago : il diminue de jour en jour. Le temps passe et toujours aucun indice concernant le lieu où se cache ce fuyard. Personne n'a jamais échappé aux aurors, sauf Sirius, mais il pouvait se transformer en chien, et à la connaissance de Harry, Drago n'était pas un animagus. Mais comment fait-il ? Comment ?

Harry se regarde dans le miroir. Il se sent vieux, même s'il n'a pas 30 ans.

**- Je te trouverais Drago, et tu payeras pour ce que tu as fait … je te retrouverais **

**------------------------------------------------------**

Pensez-vous qu'il va le retrouver ??? Les prochains chapitres sont là pour répondre à la question.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez envie de lire le suivant que je poste demain ou dimanche.


	5. Chapter 5 : fées et démons

17/03/07

Merci à Aralicia pour son review qui m'a fait très plaisir.

J'avais hâte de poster ce chapitre car c'est mon préféré dans l'hisoire. Il permet d'apprendre pas mal de choses sur comment et pourquoi Drago a "changé". J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi, même si, une information risque de ne pas vous plaire. Mais je ne vous dit pas tout avant votre lecture, alors :

**Bonne Lecture** !!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans les épisodes précédents :

- Drago, un père de famille respectable doit révéler à sa femme moldue son passé de mangemort, mais il arrive seulement à lui dire qu'il est un sorcier.

- Harry, un grand auror à la recherche de cet ancien mangemort ne veut pas obéir à son directeur et à Ginny qui lui ordonnent d'arrêter de traquer Drago

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 5 : Fées et démons**

Au petit matin, après avoir réveillé et conduit ses enfants à l'école, Drago se rend à la ferme de l'oncle de sa femme. Après y avoir travaillé pendant longtemps comme ouvrier multifonction, il gère maintenant le porte-monnaie de l'exploitation. Il vit sa petite vie de comptable tranquillement. Il partage sa vie avec des moldus et c'est beaucoup plus agréable que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Les moldus sont des gens très intéressants.

Premièrement, vivant sans magie, ils ont appris à se débrouiller et à apprivoiser la nature de manière à améliorer leur quotidien, alors que les sorciers n'ont pas évolué depuis le temps des 4 fondateurs de Poullard, voir même avant. Deuxièmement, il ne passe pas leur journée à se demander lequel à le plus de pouvoir. Troisièmement, ils travaillent dur pour gagner leur vie et ils ne se plaignent jamais. Enfin si, ils se plaignent, mais, bien moins que ce qu'ils pourraient.

Les gens du village et des environs l'aiment bien. Ils sont toujours très polis avec lui et avec toute sa famille. Quand il est en retard pour récupérer les enfants à l'école, il n'a pas à s'en faire, quelqu'un qu'il connaît veillera sur eux. En tant que comptable, il connaît pas mal de monde. Il fait bien son travail et il est apprécié pour ça aussi.

Il vit modestement par rapport à ce qu'il avait dans la grande demeure des Malfoys. C'est vrai que certaines fins de mois sont assez difficiles mais ils s'en sortent toujours. Ses journées sont bien remplies et lorsqu'il rentre le soir, il est très heureux de retrouver sa femme et ses enfants pour les aider à faire leurs devoirs. Ce soir, il aidera Hector sur ses premières leçons de lecture, dans quelques années, il lui enseignera l'art des potions, la seule forme de magie qu'il peut encore utiliser. Mais il ne s'en sert pas : il n'en a pas besoin.

Et puis il n'aurait pas le temps. Il y a tant de choses bien plus intéressantes à faire dans la vie que de rester enfermé à mélanger des ingrédients dans un chaudron.

Pour une fois, il est à l'heure à la sortie de l'école. Il attend ses petits anges qui se précipitent vers lui dès qu'ils l'aperçoivent.

**- Ouais, papa est là !!! **

**- Dis, tu nous raconte l'histoire de la fée ? **

C'est son fils qui lui pose la question mais il sait que c'est sa fille qui veut cette histoire. Elle l'adore.

**- C'est une petite fée qui habite un pays où le jour est joyeux et la nuit terrifiante. Mais la petite fée a une solution pour ne plus avoir peur la nuit. Elle prend sa baguette, l'agite, et prononce une formule magique. Du simple mot lumos, une petite lueur apparaît au bout de la baguette et la pièce est éclairée comme en plein jour. Et la petite fée n'a plus peur. **

Cette histoire, il la tient de sa mère. C'est la seule chose qu'il a gardée d'elle. Une petite comptine du monde des sorciers. Le seul lien qu'il garde avec son enfance et avec le monde de la magie. Il faudrait qu'il s'en sépare sans doute, mais Tania raffole de cette histoire et elle cherche toujours une occasion pour l'entendre à nouveau.

**- Il est loin ce pays papa ? **

**- Assez !!! **

**- Tu nous y emmèneras un jour ? **

**- Je ne pense pas, c'est vraiment très loin. **

Et vraiment très dangereux. Peut-être pas pour eux, mais pour lui si. Un monde qui pour lui maintenant est étranger. Parce que pendant des années, aveuglé par sa stupidité et sa rancœur envers Harry, il s'est comporté d'une façon si horrible qu'il évite d'y repenser.

Mais le mal qu'il a fait, il ne peut pas l'effacer.

Cette sorcière qu'il a tuée, il ne peut pas la rendre à ses amis, à sa famille. Il vit chaque jour avec cet acte horrible sur la conscience. Elle ne lui avait rien fait, tout ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher c'était qu'elle était née dans une famille de moldus, et peut-être une gifle datant de leur troisième année à Poullard. Son seul tord avait été d'être sur son chemin ce soir là.

Ce qui lui fait le plus peur, c'est qu'il n'a pas hésité : il a levé le bras, a prononcé les mots meurtriers et la jeune sorcière s'est écroulée, morte, avant qu'il ai pu prendre conscience de son geste, tout ça si rapide qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de respirer entre le moment où il l'a aperçut et celui où elle est morte.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il l'a regardé, essayant de la réanimé, en sachant pourtant qu'elle était morte. Puis Harry est arrivé. Il a d'abord regardé Drago avant de se rendre compte de la présence d'Hermione. Profitant d'un regard d'Harry vers le corps de son amie, il a transplané. Il a réussi à échapper à Harry, mais il ne peut fuir cet acte abominable.

Sa conscience, elle, le lui rappelle chaque jour.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait que Drago tue Hermione, mais j'avais besoin de ça pour mon histoire. Vous m'en voulez pas trop ?

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous lirez la suite que je posterais ... en fin de semaine prochaine ou le lundi suivant...


	6. Chapter 6 : perdre une amie,

24/03/07

Mon chapitre 5 ne vous a pas plu ? je suis un peu déçue parce que c'est mon préféré ... mais bon tant pis... j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira d'avantage bien que j'en doute parce que moi je le trouve pas génial mais il traduit exactement ce que je voulais donc je l'ai laissé comme ça, un peu court, certes ... mais je vous promet, les suivants sont plus longs.

-----------------------------------------------------

Dans les chapitres précédents :

- Drago doit annoncer à sa femme moldue son terrible passé de mangemort, mais il lui dit juste que c'est un sorcier. Il garde secret au fond de lui les crimes qu'il a commis, dont celui d'Hermione.

- Harry, est un grand auror, et malgré son directeur et Ginny, il ne rennonce pas à l'idée de retrouver Drago et de se venger.

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 6 : perdre une amie, perdre sa vie**

Voilà quelques jours qu'Harry a plus ou moins accepté son nouveau poste.

Ce soir, pour fêter la fin de la recherche de Drago, comme elle a dit, Ginny a acheté des places pour aller assister à un match de Quidditch. C'est vrai qu'ils ont passé une bonne soirée : le match était magnifique et par chance pour les joueurs qui volaient sous une pluie battante, il n'a duré que 3h. Les attrapeurs étaient très bons, alors que les batteurs de l'équipe de Londres étaient vraiment mauvais.

Mais ensuite Harry passe une très mauvaise nuit. Un cauchemar a remplacé son rêve. Il est attrapeur dans l'équipe d'Angleterre et Hermione et Ron sont venus l'encourager. Puis Drago est apparu, volant sur un balai. Il est passé près d'eux et d'un geste simple, presque mélodieux, il a abattu Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est la réalité.

Ca ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça, mais en fin de compte ça revient au même : Drago a tué Hermione et pour la venger, Harry a arrêté le Quidditch.

**- Je ne peux pas renoncer maintenant. **

Il se souvient de ce triste jour comme si c'était la veille. Si seulement Hermione était resté à Poudlard à l'abri comme il lui avait demandé, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Il se souvient avoir vu Drago et avoir mis très longtemps à se rendre compte de la présence d'Hermione. C'était il y a 10 ans, mais comment oublier. Son regard meurtrier, son visage pâle. Une ombre qui disparaît, ce meurtier qui s'enfuit, une ombre qui naît, la mort, enveloppant Hermione.

Et par-dessus tout, son impuissance. Lui, Harry Potter, incapable de protéger son amie, incapable de poursuivre son meurtrier. Il se souvient d'avoir pleuré longtemps sur le corps d'Hermione, ne voulant pas réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Quand Rémus était venu le chercher, il avait eu du mal à la quitter, à accepter de regarder le visage sans vie et les yeux clos de son amie.

La souffrance qu'il avait ressentie ce soir là n'avait pas quitté son cœur depuis. Mais dans cette épreuve, Ginny avait toujours été là pour le soutenir, pour lui redonner goût à la vie, pour lui faire oublier tant que possible cette soirée infernale.

Ron, lui, n'avait eut personne.

---------------------------------

Le prochain chapitre suit très bientôt : en attendant vous pouvez me donner votre avis sur cette histoire !!!


	7. Chapter 7 : une toute petite bêtise

02/01/07

Merci à Sweety pour son gentil review.

Ce chapitre est le tournant de l'histoire. Alors je vous laisse le découvrir :

**Bonne Lecture**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dans les épisodes précédents :

- Drago doit annoncer à sa femme moldue son terrible passé de mangemort, mais il lui dit juste que c'est un sorcier. Il garde secret au fond de lui les crimes qu'il a commis, dont celui d'Hermione.

- Harry, est un grand auror, et malgré son directeur et Ginny, il ne rennonce pas à l'idée de retrouver Drago et de se venger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 7 : Une toute petite bêtise**

C'est par un bel mercredi après-midi que Drago a décidé de faire des crêpes avec ses enfants. Ce n'est pas vraiment la saison pour faire des crêpes mais tout le monde adore tellement ça dans la famille.

Pendant qu'il cuisine, les enfants s'amusent dans le salon. Il les entend rire et chanter. Il imagine comment aurait été son enfance s'il avait eu un frère ou une sœur. Il se serait sûrement senti bien moins seul, mais serait-il devenu un homme différent. Peut-être pas.

Occupé par ses pensées et ses crêpes, il ne se rend pas tout de suite compte du silence qui s'abat sur la maison. Lors qu'il réalise que ses enfants sont silencieux, ils les appellent.

**- Tania, Hector, c'est l'heure du goûter !!! **

Mais il n'obtient aucune réponse. Intrigué, il se dirige vers le salon, sentant une boule dans le ventre : et s'ils leur étaient arrivés quelque chose ?

Il les trouve tous les deux dans le salon, debout, à se regarder émerveiller. Il se sent soulagé et pourtant…

**- les enfants, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?**

**- on joue aux fées … **

Ce n'est pas un jeu habituel de ses enfants ça.

**- Comment ? **

**- On a trouvé un joli bout de bois et quand on dit comme la fée, la lumière s'allume. **

La jeune fille tend à son père l'étrange bout de bois qu'elle tenait dans son dos. Drago comprend tout de suite qu'il s'agit de sa baguette magique. Il croyait pourtant qu'elle était bien rangée, à l'abri de tout. Il savait que le danger d'être retrouvé viendrait de ses enfants, mais il imaginait que ça aurait lieu plus tard. Tout de suite, il comprend ce qui va se passer : dans quelques minutes les aurors du ministère vont débarquer et l'arrêter, et il n'aurait plus jamais la chance de revoir sa famille.

**- Venez là les enfants**

Ceux-ci sont totalement effrayés par leur père. Ils ne comprennent pas l'ampleur de leur bêtise. Drago ne peut leur expliquer pour l'instant, mais il voit bien qu'il les terrifie. Il se force à sourire.

**- Ce n'est pas grave les enfants !!! **

Il prend la main de chacun de ses enfants et s'agenouille pour leur parler dans les yeux.

**- Ce n'est pas grave, mais maintenant il va falloir être très sage et me suivre… sans poser de question **

Les deux petits hochent la tête pour approuver. Ils ont une bêtise à se faire pardonner et préfèrent obéir à leur père. Drago se relève et se concentrant sur ses pouvoirs magiques, allant les chercher dans des endroits de sa mémoire bien caché, il transplane avec ses deux enfants. C'est la première fois qu'il transplane avec quelqu'un, de plus ça fait très longtemps qu'il n'a pas transplané, mais il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix.

Il n'hésite pas une seconde pour protéger ses enfants.

-----------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8 : Enfin !

07/04/07

Merci pour son review à Paprika Star qui va avoir sa réponse dans ce chapitre et les suivants. Merci aussi à Aralicia qui a déjà eu sa réponse !!!

------------------------------------------------------

Dans les épisodes précédents : les enfants de Drago ont utilisé sa baguette et celui-ci, craingnant qu'Harry soit toujours à sa recherche, décide de fuir pour protéger sa famille.

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 8 : Enfin !!!**

Dans son bureau du ministère, Harry a un drôle de pressentiment. Un frisson qui lui parcours le corps. Il sent que quelque chose qu'il attend depuis si longtemps vient de se produire. Dans un premier temps d'à peine quelques secondes il cherche ce que cela peut signifier et à peines 30 secondes après, il comprend. Drago vient d'utiliser sa baguette magique. 10 ans qu'il attend ce moment avec impatience. Ca n'a aucune importance s'il est à son travail qui ne consiste plus à poursuivre Drago. Ca n'a aucune importance qu'il soit seul. Il n'a pas le choix. Combien de temps peut se passer avant que ce sorcier utilise à nouveau sa baguette ? 10 ans ? Il ne peut pas laisser passer une occasion pareille. Sans prévenir personne, il se place au milieu de la pièce, se concentre et transplane là où il a senti la présence de Drago. Ce n'est qu'en chemin qu'un doute lui parcours l'esprit : Et si c'était un piège et qu'il fonçait droit dedans ???

Harry se retrouve dans la salle à manger d'une petite maison campagnarde. Il n'y a personne. Il inspecte les lieux : une maison de moldu, sans aucun artifice magique. Drago aurait-il causée des dommages à cette famille ? L'atmosphère semble calme pourtant : juste le bruit des oiseaux dehors et la douce musique d'un vieux disque. Tout est ordonné, pas une trace de désordre, pas une trace de bagarre…

**- Mais que faisait-il ici ? **

Il continue son inspection et remarque différents cadres déposés sur les étagères. Sur la première deux tout petits enfants sourient à l'objectif dans les bras de leur mère. Sur une autre photo la petite fille dort. La troisième photo représente leur mère dans sa robe de marié. La photo suivante intrigue Harry au plus au point. Sur cette photo, la mère porte une robe d'été et à son bras, souriant et élégant, Harry reconnaît son pire ennemi.

**- Que faîtes-vous ici ? **

Harry sursaute. Il n'est plus seul dans le lieu si calme. Il se retourne, sa baguette prête à intervenir. Dès qu'il reconnaît la moldue des photos, il abaisse sa baguette. Il ne sait que répondre. Il ne sait pas si elle est au courant de toute la vie de Drago où si elle ignore tout. Et même si elle a fait l'erreur d'épouser Drago, c'est lui qu'il doit attraper, pas elle. Une bavure dans une affaire qui ne le concerne plus serait vraiment gênant.

**- Je cherche un ami, on m'a dit qu'il habitait ici… **

La jeune femme le regarde soupçonneux. Peut-être est-elle au courant de tout. Peut être croit-elle que c'est un cambrioleur. Voyant la cape de Harry et sa baguette magique, elle semble se calmer.

**- Vous êtes un ami de Drago, comment l'avais vous connu ? **

**- Nous allions à la même école… **

**- Vous êtes un sorcier vous aussi ? **

Harry se regarde et la regarde dans les yeux : est-elle au courant ?

**- Oui **

**- Je suis désolée, mon mari ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. Il semble que sa jeunesse est un moment de sa vie qu'il souhaite oublier, mais je suis sûre qu'il sera très content de vous voir. Je pense que ça lui fera du bien. **

Un instant de silence ponctue la discussion. Harry, cette fois est sûre. Il est en train de parler à la femme de Drago. Mme Malfoy.

**- Vous savez, il a beaucoup souffert, je ne veux pas que vous me disiez ce qui lui ait arrivé, mais si à vous il est capable de se confier, je pense qu'il pourrait aller mieux **

**- En effet. **

Harry s'en veut de lui mentir. La jeune femme à l'air si gentille. Il ne peut pas l'imaginer avec Drago. Cette ordure lui a menti. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il l'a épousée, c'est vrai qu'elle est belle et sympathique mais Drago déteste tout ce qui touche de prêt ou de loin aux moldus. Mais ce qui l'intrigue encore plus c'est pourquoi elle a-t-elle épousée Drago ?

**- Il devrait déjà être là. Je pense qu'il est allé faire un tour avec les enfants, il fait si beau aujourd'hui. Il vous a déjà parlé de nos enfants ? il vous a déjà parlé de moi ? **

La voix de la femme est un peu anxieuse. Peut-être va-t-elle bientôt comprendre qu'il n'est pas un ami de son mari.

**- En fait non, pas vraiment… vous savez, depuis que nous avons quitté l'école, je ne l'ai pas vu … **

**- Moi c'est Kathie.**

Elle semble beaucoup plus sereine maintenant. Elle s'approche d'une étagère et apporte 2 photos.

**- Ca c'est Tania, elle a 4 ans et voilà son grand frère Hector. Vous savez, il est très fier de ses enfants et il les gâte beaucoup. **

Harry est surpris. Drago semble être différent de celui qu'il a vu pour la dernière fois le soir de la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Doit-il cependant abandonner sa recherche ? Maintenant qu'il est là, mieux vaut attendre qu'il revienne. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Si, sentant qu'en utilisant sa magie il était en danger, il s'était dépêché de déguerpir ? Combien de temps devrait-il attendre alors qu'au ministère on le chercherait et qu'il ne pourrait pas justifier son absence, vu qu'il n'a plus le droit de poursuivre Drago.

Mieux faut attendre, un peu tout du moins …

---------------------------------------------------------------

Prochain chapitre à la fin de mes vacances, c'est à dire samedi prochain ...


	9. Chapter 9 : retrouvailles

14/04/07

Merci à Paprika Star pour son review et aussi à Bartimeus pour les reviews qu'il m'a laissé à chaque chapitre.

C'est la fin des vacances et je n'ai rien écris du tout pendant cette semaine... même pas une toute petite histoire, rien.

Mais comme promis, je poste le chapitre suivant de cette histoire...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans les épisodes précédents : les enfants de Drago ont utilisé sa baguette et celui-ci, craingnant qu'Harry soit toujours à sa recherche, décide de fuir pour protéger sa famille. De son côté Harry s'apeçoit que Drago a utilisé sa baguette et il se lance à la poursuite de celui-ci mais c'est la femme de Drago qu'il rencontre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 9 : Retrouvailles**

C'est dans une petite clairière de la forêt voisine que réapparaît Drago avec ses deux enfants. Ceux-ci ont l'air très étonnés mais n'ont pas détesté ce petit voyage aérien.

Les tenant toujours par la main, il les conduit vers la maison de ses beaux parents. Il réfléchit. Que va-t-il faire ? Si Harry le découvre il ne pourra plus jamais revoir ses enfants. Et si le ministère se servait de ses enfants comme otage… Il ne lui reste plus qu'une seule solution : partir. Mais il ne peut pas emmener ses enfants avec lui, ni sa femme. Ils ont leur vie ici. Il n'a pas le droit de leur faire vivre une cavale, ils sont trop jeunes, trop fragiles…

Il va les laisser chez leurs grands parents, il expliquera tout à Kathie et elle comprendra qu'elle doit rester quelques temps à l'abri chez ses parents. Elle n'aura pas le choix de toute façon. Lui repartira sur les routes et essayera de brouiller les pistes. Il ne faut pas que le ministère sache qu'il a une femme et des enfants. Combien de temps sera-t-il absent ? Il ne peut pas encore le prévoir. Moins d'un an espère-t-il.

- **Les enfants, papa va partir en voyage quelques temps, vous allez rester avec maman chez papi et mamie. D'accord ? **

- **Oui, mais pourquoi tu pars en voyage ? **

- **Parce que j'ai des problèmes mes chéris. Alors vous allez rester bien sage avec maman pendant ce temps. D'accord ? **

- **Oui, papa **

Les deux petites voix résonnent dans le cœur de Drago. Dans combien de temps pourra-t-il les serrer à nouveau dans ses bras ?

Le voilà devant la maison où il a passé la première nuit lors de son arrivée dans la région. Il frappe à la porte et sa belle-mère lui ouvre.

- **Bonjour mes chéris, ça va ? Draco, tu à l'air paniqué, ça va ? **

- **Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Martine, je peux te confier les enfants un instant ? **

- **Oui**

- **Où est Kathie ? **

- **Tu ne l'as pas croisé ? elle est partie il y a quelques minutes, elle doit être déjà chez toi maintenant … Drago, que se passe-t-il ? tu es tout pâle ? **

- **Non, ça va, ça va, je te laisse les enfants…. Je vais chercher Kathie. **

La vérité c'est que Drago a peur. Si Kathie était déjà arrivé chez eux. Si elle était déjà tombée sur Harry. Si celui-ci s'était déjà vengé de la mort d'Hermione sur elle. Dès qu'il est assez loin dans la forêt, Drago transplane, juste à côté de sa maison. Tout a l'air calme. Il sent bien une énergie magique, assez forte tout de même. Pourtant il jurerait qu'elle n'appartient qu'à une seule personne.

- **Harry, s'entend-il murmurer**

Il court dans la maison. Au milieu de la pièce, regardant des photos, se tiennent Harry et sa femme.

- **Kathie, éloigne toi de lui … il est dangereux !!! **

Harry a relevé sa baguette et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il peut lire dans ses yeux une colère, une tristesse furieuse et éternelle. Sur leurs gardes, les deux ennemis s'observent. Aucun des deux ne sait quel est le pouvoir de l'autre. D'autant que Drago n'a pas pratiqué la magie depuis si longtemps qu'il se demande encore comment il peut seulement oser lever sa baguette vers Harry.

- **C'est toi qui es dangereux Drago, je ne suis pas un meurtrier moi !!! **

- **Drago n'est pas un meurtrier !!! **

Kathie vient de prendre sa défense, mais malheureusement Drago sait qu'elle a tord.

- **Eloigne toi de lui, ma chérie, c'est une histoire entre lui et moi. **

Drago regarde Harry se demandant pourquoi il n'agit pas. Un grand sorcier comme lui ne devrait pas avoir d'hésitation pour s'attaquer à lui.

- **Vous ne le savez sûrement pas, je suppose qu'il ne s'en est pas vanté, mais votre mari a été un temps, un très grand mage noir. Il a fait régner le mal sur le monde des sorciers. Je ne compte pas le nombre de personne qu'il a torturé. Je ne sais pas combien de moldus il a tué, mais un très grand nombre, mais j'étais là, le jour où il a tué de sang froid ma meilleure amie…**

- **Harry si tu savais comme je regrette… **

- **Non, tu ne regrettes rien … je le sais… tu es un meurtrier. **

- **Drago, c'est vrai ce qu'il raconte ? **

Drago a honte. Il n'a plus le choix, il doit tout lui dire… avant qu'Harry ne s'attaque à lui et le réduise en cendre où ne le force à le suivre à Azkaban.

- **C'est vrai. J'ai compris quand j'ai tué Hermione que je n'étais qu'un minable, que je vivais dans un monde de mensonge… c'était la première personne que je connaissais que je supprimais. Va-t-en Kathie… ne reste pas là… **

- **Drago, je… je … je … **

Drago ne voit plus sa femme, son regard est concentré sur Harry. Il ne veut pas se laisser prendre par surprise. Il comprend la détresse de Kathie mais il ne peut pas la consoler pour l'instant.

- **Je t'ai cherché pendant 11 ans pour me venger. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as changé, que tu as arrêté la magie noire, que tu as épousé une moldue, que tu es papa que ça changera quelque chose. Non, je n'aurais pas pitié de toi…, aucune pitié… **

La baguette de Harry se lève et Drago voit son heure arriver.

- **Si tu n'as pas pitié de moi, aies pitié de ma femme et de mes enfants … je t'en prie, Harry… **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alors qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? vous le saurez la semaine prochaine !!!


	10. Chapter 10 : réglements de compte

21 avril 2007

Merci à Bartimeus, Cella, Paprika Star et Lynshan pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent.

_Juste pour Cella : je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire et pour savoir si Drago reste avec sa femme, la réponse est dans l'un des chapitres suivants ..._

Bonne Lecture à tous.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans les épisodes précédents : La fille de Drago a utilisé la baguette de celui-ci et Harry débarque chez eux. Après une rencontre avec sa femme, il tombe enfin sur son ancien ennemi...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 10 : réglements de comptes**

Drago croit vraiment qu'il est capable de tuer toute sa famille. Drago le prend pour un meurtier. Mais comment pourrait-il penser autrement alors que son pire ennemi est en train de pointer sa baguette menaçante sur lui ? Que doit-il faire ? Éliminer cet ignoble sorcier sous les yeux de sa femme ? Qui serait le meurtrier dans ce cas là ?

Une envie irrésistible de lui infliger un endoloris parcours le bras d'Harry. Il se souvient de cette horrible douleur qu'il a ressentie la dernière fois qu'il a rencontré Drago. Une douleur cependant bien plus faible que celle qui a arraché son cœur quelques heures plus tard quand il retrouvait le cadavre d'Hermione au pied de cet assassin.

**- Ne fais pas de mal à ma femme, à mes enfants, ils sont innocents … Harry, je t'en prie. **

Doit-il l'arrêter et l'emmener à Azkaban ? Là-bas, un détraqueur veillera sur lui et lui fera revivre toutes ses douleurs… où alors son âme sera absorbée par une de ces vilaines créatures et Harry ne peut même pas imaginer de faire subir ça à quelqu'un. Il sait qu'à une époque, il l'aurait souhaité à Drago. Mais de l'avoir retrouvé ici, vivant comme un moldu avec des moldus, marié et père de 2 enfants… il a presque pitié de lui.

Non, il ne faut pas, il n'a pas eu de pitié pour Hermione, et même si c'était il y a longtemps…il ne mérite pas ce pardon.

**- Papa, le monsieur il joue à la fée aussi … **

Harry se retourne. Une petite fille blonde vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Tania s'approche de son père. Harry voit bien qu'elle ne comprend pas que son père est en danger. Sous les yeux d'Harry immobile, Drago se précipite vers sa fille.

**- Tania, il faut que tu t'en ailles … **

**- Mais le monsieur il va faire de la lumière, ça va être jolie, j'aime ça moi … **

**- Tania, prend ta maman par la main et retournez chez papy et mamy… **

C'est impossible. Harry voit des larmes couler sur les joues de Drago. Il comprend maintenant pourquoi la baguette de Drago a été utilisée aujourd'hui. C'était juste pour montrer à ses enfants un petit peu de magie. Ou bien non, quand Drago était entré dans la pièce, Harry avait bien vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air surpris de sa présence mais qu'il ne l'avait cependant pas souhaitée. C'est cette petite fille qui a utilisé la baguette de son père pour faire apparaître de la lumière… mais la lumière qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la baguette de Harry était verte… et la petite fille n'aurait pas voulu la voir.

Harry laisse Drago accompagner sa fille vers sa mère. Il le voit échanger quelques mots avec elle. Des adieux. Son ennemi ne se battra même pas. Il sera un meurtrier, il ne sera plus le plus grand des aurors, il sera juste un meurtrier. Il s'entend demander de l'aide à Hermione. Que dois-je faire ?

Des mots de la conversation de Drago et de sa femme arrivent à ses oreilles.

**- Ma chérie, je suis désolée, tu as compris, il va me tuer. Alors, s'il te plaît, prend soin de toi et de nos enfants. Oublie-moi. N'essaye pas de porter plainte, cet homme est très puissant dans le monde des sorciers.**

**- Je suis désolée Drago, je croyais que c'était ton ami … **

**- Ne sois pas désolé, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Rappelle de temps en temps à nos enfants que je les aime. **

Harry les regarde de loin, la baguette toujours prête à agir. Sa décision est prise : il ne tuera pas Drago. En tout cas, pas pour l'instant.

Enfin la jeune femme et la petite fille sortent de la pièce et Drago se retrouve face à lui.

**- Vas-y Harry, fais ton sale boulot maintenant **

**- Monsieur Drago Malfoy, au nom du ministère de la magie, je vous arrête pour avoir utiliser la magie noire contre des sorciers et des moldus. Je vous arrête pour les crimes des moldus John Smith et Patil Evilston, ainsi que pour celui de la sorcière Hermione Granger. Veuillez me suivre. **

Le nom d'Hermione Granger résonne dans son esprit. Drago baisse la tête, horrifié. Vu ce qui l'attend, mieux aurait-il valu qu'Harry le tue.

Mais Harry ne veut pas devenir un meurtrier.

Hermione ne lui pardonnerait pas. Ginny non plus …

... et lui non plus.


	11. Chapter 11 : un choix difficile

28/04/07

Merci à Love Drago Malfoy pour son review.

Merci aussi à Paprika Star pour son review, ça me fait très plaisir que le dernier chapitre t'aies plus. Tes questions, qui sont à peu près celles que se posent Drago, auront une réponse dans ce chapitre, ou les suivants... ou peut-être jamais ...

Alors voilà le onzième chapitre de mon histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. **Bonne Lecture.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans les épisodes précédents : Harry est venu arrêté Drago ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 11 : un choix difficile**

Harry l'a arrêté. Il s'est laissé faire. Il le suit hors de la maison. Il n'aurait pas eu la force ni le pouvoir nécessaire pour de lutter contre Harry. Il le suit. Il sait très bien où il l'emmène : première étape : le ministère… et ensuite… il n'ose même pas y penser … Azkaban et les détraqueurs…

Vont-ils transplanés ? Drago continue de marcher les mains attachées. Harry lui a pris sa baguette. Ils marchent depuis un moment dans la campagne mais Drago ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi. Il observe Harry. Il a beaucoup vieilli depuis ce soir-là. Il a à peine 30 ans et il a déjà quelques rides. La dernière fois qu'il s'est regardé dans un miroir, il n'avait pas de rides. Comment peut-il penser à ça alors qu'il se dirige vers Azkaban ?

**- Tu as une belle famille**

Harry se décide enfin à lui parler. Mais ces mots font presque mal à Drago. Une famille qu'il ne reverra sûrement jamais. Il sait que les visites sont autorisés à Azkaban, mais il ne pourra pas faire vivre ça, ni à Tania, ni à Hector, ni même à Kathie.

**- Très attachante… **

**- Et toi ? qu'à tu fais de ta vie ? **

Drago se demande s'il a dit ça par curiosité, ou juste pour faire souffrir Harry qui à priori a passé les 11 dernières années de sa vie à le rechercher.

**- Je vais me marier bientôt **

Drago est un peu surpris par cette réponse. Mais il ne se laisse pas abattre pour autant.

**- Je la connais ? **

**- Ginny Weasley **

**- Ah, ça ne m'étonne pas… et comment vont ses frères ? **

**- Très bien **

**- Même Ron ? **

Drago s'en veut de poser cette question. Mais il sait que Ron était très amoureux d'Hermione et il veut savoir s'il a réussi à continuer sa vie, si lui aussi est à sa recherche.

**- Oui, ça n'a pas été facile pour lui. Il a fait de nombreuses dépressions. Mais maintenant, il va mieux. Il donne des cours à Poullard. Il se consacre à ça. **

**- Je suis content pour lui. **

Harry lance un regard noir à Drago. Celui-ci se rend compte un peu tard qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Drago continue de suivre Harry. Il se demande comment va se passer son arrivée au ministère, son jugement. Il ne veut pas penser à après.

**- On va transplaner. N'essaye pas de t'enfuir, je sais où habite ta famille. On va dans la rue derrière le ministère, la petite rue aux murs oranges, tu vois laquelle ? **

**- Oui, je te suis. **

Les voilà maintenant derrière le ministère. Harry regarde la porte. Drago regarde Harry. A quoi pense-t-il ? Ils restent comme ça quelques minutes, puis Harry détache les liens de Drago qui le regarde intrigué.

**- Va-t-en !!! rentre chez toi !!! **

Mais que lui arrive-t-il, Drago ne comprend pas le comportement de Harry.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais Harry ? tu me libère pour m'abattre par derrière ? **

**- Va-t-en avant que je ne change d'avis. N'utilise plus la magie, prend soin de ta famille. **

**- Merci !!! **

Drago ne comprend toujours pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de Harry. Tout ce qu'il veut savoir, c'est qu'il est libre maintenant. Harry va le laisser tranquille. Il n'aura pas plus à se cacher, enfin plus vraiment. Ca seule crainte c'était Harry et voilà qu'il lui annonce qu'il le laisse tranquille.

**- Merci**

Il sait qu'il se répète mais il veut qu'Harry comprenne combien il est généreux et intègre. Et sans en demander plus à son ancien camarade de classe, il transplane. Libre, il va pouvoir retrouver sa famille. Mais ayant appris son affreux passé, voudra-t-elle encore de lui ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je sais c'est un petit chapitre mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez en attendant la suite qui viendra samedi prochain !!!


	12. Chapter 12 : une nouvelle vie

06/05/07

Paprikastar : merci pour ton review

Diane : merci aussi pour ton review. Tu as raison, suivant la loi et la justice, Drago doit aller à Azkaban. Mais même si Harry est un représentant de cette justice ( en tant qu'auror ), c'est aussi un être humain qui fait ses choix, ses erreurs en suivant ses convictions personnelles. De plus, cette fan-fiction est une histoire, simplement une histoire.

o

Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. Le dernier chapitre où il s'agit d'Harry. Je vous préviens tout de suite que le genre de l'histoire change un peu, avec certains passages un peu "cucul", mais je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture** !!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 12 : Une nouvelle vie**

Quand Ginny rentre du ministère, Harry est posté immobile devant la fenêtre. Cela fait des heures qu'il n'a pas bougé. Il a réfléchit à tout ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui. A ce qui s'est passé derrière le ministère. Il imagine s'il était rentré avec Drago ce que lui aurait dit le ministre : il se serait fait tout d'abord engueuler puis féliciter.

Mais il n'a pas pu. Quand il a fermé les yeux pour se donner du courage, c'est le visage d'Hermione qu'il a vu, c'est elle qui lui a dit, de ne pas faire ça. De prendre une décision, de faire un choix qui serait moins destructeur. C'est elle qui lui a fait comprendre que de retrouver Drago n'était pas une victoire, qu'il avait perdu elle tout d'abord puis tellement de temps ensuite.

Sa vie tournait jusqu'à présent autour de la recherche de Drago, il lui semble que maintenant elle n'a plus aucun sens. Il sait que son choix de le laisser vivre sa vie est définitif : le seigneur des ténèbres a fait assez de mal comme ça, il n'a pas le droit de continuer son œuvre, même sur l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Il faut qu'il recommence à vivre. Sans Hermione. Sans Drago. Avec Ginny.

**- Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? **

**- Je l'ai retrouvé !!! **

**- Comment ça, tu as retrouvé qui ? **

Un silence s'installe entre les 2 fiancés.

**- Tu as retrouvé Drago ? où est-il ? **

Harry voit que Ginny a l'air intrigué.

**- Il est ici ? au ministère ? à Azkaban ? **

**- Il est chez lui **

Puis après quelques secondes.

**- Je l'ai laissé rentrer chez lui. Je l'ai amené jusqu'à la porte du ministère… et puis je n'ai pas pu. **

Ginny n'ajoute rien, elle attend qu'Harry se confie. Il va le faire. Ils le savent tous les deux.

**- J'ai d'abord rencontré sa femme **

**-Drago est marié ? je ne pensais pas que ça serait possible un jour !!! **

**- Oui et je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit : il s'agit d'une très charmante moldue. **

Silence.

**- Quand j'ai procédé à son arrestation, il y avait aussi sa fille. Il croyait que j'allais le tuer. Elles le croyaient aussi. Je l'aurais fait, si je ne les avais pas vues. Mais quand j'ai compris qu'en le tuant, je détruirais cette famille innocente je n'ai pas pu. **

Harry fait une pause. Il regarde Ginny. Il pense qu'elle imagine la tête de la fille de Drago. Un petit ange.

**- Pourquoi l'as-tu arrêté alors pour le relâcher ? **

**- Je crois que j'ai voulu lui faire peur à moins que je n'ai voulu le livrer au ministère. Mais j'ai bien vite compris que je ne pourrais pas me résoudre à l'envoyer à Azkaban. Quand j'ai compris ça, j'ai voulu le faire souffrir un peu. Lui faire avoir très peur. Lui faire comprendre ce que ça signifie de tuer un membre d'une famille… de… **

**- Harry, je suis contente que tu aies pris cette décision. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, et tu n'aimes pas voir les gens souffrir, surtout par ta faute. Et même si tu avais envoyé Drago à Azkaban, il aurait été là-bas par sa propre faute, mais tu as trop bon cœur. C'est pour ça que je t'aime. **

Ginny embrasse Harry passionnément.

**- Oublie le maintenant, ne parlons plus jamais de lui !!! **

**- J'irais le voir dans quelques années.**

Harry doit avouer à sa chérie ce qu'il a en tête.

**- Je veux que ses enfants aillent à Poullard. Il n'y a que dans une école comme Poullard avec Ron, et moi, qu'il sera possible de contenir leur magie. Et puis, je n'ai pas le droit de leur faire payer le passé de leur père. **

**- Tu es l'homme le plus généreux du monde Harry !!! Alors tu vas retourner à Poullard ? **

**- Oui, je pense : c'est là-bas qu'est ma place. **

**- Je sais. **

**- Mais avant, je voudrais te demander quelque chose ma chérie.**

**- Oui**

Un silence envahit la pièce. Harry hésite. Ginny le regarde avec un grand sourire. Elle sent qu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'important.

**- Je voudrais un enfant… j****e voudrais avoir un enfant avec toi … **

**- Oui.**

Ginny laisse éclater sa joie. Harry se demande depuis combien de temps elle espère qu'il dise ça. Il se rend compte maintenant du temps qu'il a perdu à chercher Drago. Il est passé à côté de sa vie. Il a aussi gâché du temps de la vie de Ginny. Elle a passé toutes ses années à attendre de vivre avec lui et pas à côté de lui. Elle voulait sûrement une famille depuis longtemps, mais elle a attendu Harry, qui n'avait qu'une obsession.Il ose à peine s'avouer qu'il est un peu jaloux de Drago. Lui qui a réussi à lui échapper et à vivre sa vie.

Mais il pense que bientôt, il sera papa, et que Ginny, la femme de sa vie sera à ses côtés et qu'ils seront heureux pour toujours, et qu'elle n'apprendra jamais, par un sorcier de passage, que son mari est un meurtrier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RDV la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre prochain !!!!


	13. Chapter 13 : Retour parmi les miens

21/05/07

Voici le dernier chapitre que j'ai eu un peu de mal à poster à cause de problèmes avec mon ordi.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 13 : retour parmi les miens**

Drago a du mal à réaliser qu'il est libre. Réapparaissant devant sa maison, il regarde étonné ses bras libres et sa baguette qu'il tient délicatement dans sa main droite. Il regarde longuement sa maison. Il hésite à rentrer chez lui. Comment Kathie réagira-t-elle en le voyant ? Ne ferait-il pas mieux de partir et de la laisser oublier qu'elle a épousé un meurtrier. Mais il ne peut pas faire ça. Elle lui manquerait trop, elle et les enfants. Puis si Harry l'a laissé partir, c'est pour qu'il s'occupe de ses enfants.

Il entre par la porte. Il ne sait pas si Kathie est toujours là ou si elle est retournée chez ses parents. Il la trouve assise sur le canapé, les yeux en pleurs et Tania à côté d'elle qui est assise calmement. C'est elle qui aperçoit son père en premier :

**- Papa est là !!!**

Kathie lève aussitôt la tête pour voir son mari. Quand elle prend conscience qu'il est réellement là, elle se lève et cours le serrer dans ses bras.

**- Drago, mon chéri, tu es vivant **

Drago la sert très fort contre lui. Il n'a plus peur maintenant. Elle est là, elle est vivante et elle l'aime. Il a eu très peur tout à l'heure. Peur de mourir, peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. Mais maintenant c'est finit. Harry est retourné dans son monde. C'est finit les années à se demander si Harry va débarquer dans la journée ou non. A ce demander si le ministère le cherche toujours, s'il a commis une erreur, laisser un indice… Maintenant, il le sait bien, le seul cauchemar qu'il lui restera, c'est le corps livide d'Hermione à ses pieds et son cri qui l'a assassiné.

**- Mon chéri, je … je ne sais pas quoi dire … je … **

**- Parlons-en plus tard, je ne veux pas que Tania… **

**- Que fait-elle là d'ailleurs ? **

Drago s'approche de sa fille et place son visage à hauteur des yeux de son petit ange.

**- Dis, ma puce, comment tu es venue ici ? avec papy et mamy ?**

**- Non, j'ai fait comme on a fait avec toi. J'ai pensé à toi et à maman très fort et je suis apparue ici. **

Tania a 4 ans et sait déjà transplané. Drago imagine à quel point elle deviendra une grande sorcière. Mais avant ça, il va falloir qu'il lui apprenne à contrôler ses pouvoirs et à s'en servir. Pourra-t-il l'envoyer à Poullard ? Cette idée lui traverse l'esprit puis il se rappelle qu'il n'est plus le bienvenu dans le monde des sorciers.

**- Ecoute ma chérie, tu ne dois plus jamais faire ça d'accord ? C'est assez dangereux. Tu promets à papa de ne plus essayer de refaire ça ? et quand tu seras plus grande, papa t'expliquera comment faire ça bien, sois patiente, d'accord ? **

**- Oui papa. **

Quand il se relève, Kathie n'est plus dans la pièce. Où est-elle passé ? Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Veut-elle le quitter ? Il la retrouve dans leur chambre. A côté de la fenêtre, elle est en train de pleurer.

**- Drago, je t'ai cru mort, j'ai eu si peur. **

**- Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. Je … **

Il se tait. Elle continue.

**- Drago, pourquoi t'en voulait-il autant ? **

**- Assied toi ma chérie. **

Voilà, le secret qu'il devait lui dire il y a quelques jours, il doit le lui dire aujourd'hui.

**- Je suis né dans une très vieille famille de sorcier. Quelque chose qui ressemble à une grande famille de noble dans le monde des moldus. Mes parents ne se sentaient pas seulement supérieur aux moldus comme la plupart des sorciers, mais aussi supérieurs aux autres sorciers, par exemple aux sorciers qui naissaient dans des familles de moldus. De plus, ils pratiquaient la magie noire. J'étais comme eux. J'ai été élevé en pensant la même chose. Quand j'étais adolescent, un grand mage noir, le plus puissant de tous, après s'être caché pendant 12 ans est revenu. Mes parents l'ont suivi…et moi aussi. Je sais maintenant que j'ai eu tord, mais à l'époque, je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Je travaillais pour lui. Je torturais, volais des gens tous les jours. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais. Et puis un soir, lors d'une simple mission. Je n'aurais rien du faire. Je suis tombée sur Hermione Granger, une camarade de classe. Ca a mal tourné, et je l'ai tué, sans réfléchir, sans hésiter. Je me suis rendue compte de ce que je venais de faire quelques secondes après. C'était trop tard. Je me suis enfui. Je voulais quitter mon maître. Je savais que s'il me retrouvait il me tuerait. A cette époque, je voulais mourir. Il est mort 3 jours après … je suppose que c'est Harry qui l'a tué, mais je n'en sais rien. J'en ai profité pour disparaître : de toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. J'en ai eu la confirmation quelques jours après : les aurors du ministère étaient sur mes traces … **

Il s'arrête quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

**- Ensuite, j'ai du vraiment disparaître. Je ne pouvais plus utiliser la magie sans qu'un auror apparaisse. J'ai toujours pu m'enfuir. J'ai compris que je devrais me débrouiller sans magie. J'ai donc appris à vivre comme un moldu. Et je t'ai rencontré … **

Drago arrête son récit.

**- Si tu savais combien je m'en veux d'avoir fait ça. Je ne passe pas une seconde à ne pas regretter ce qui c'est passé… tout le mal que j'ai fait… je sais que je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner… **

**- Drago, je voudrais qu'on ne parle plus jamais de ça. Pour moi tu n'es pas cet homme là, cet assassin. Tu es ce fuyard apeuré qui est arrivé ici il y a 10 ans et qui depuis a toujours été si gentil. Maintenant tu es mon mari, le père de mes enfants. Alors je vais essayer d'oublier que tu n'as pas toujours été comme ça. Et on ne perlera jamais de ça. **

Drago sourit à sa femme. Elle ne le met pas à la porte. Parce que c'est un ange. Il la prend dans ses bras. Il comprend que ça ne va pas être facile pour elle d'oublier cette triste journée. Pour lui non plus ça ne sera pas évident. Il sent les larmes de sa femme qui lui coule sur les joues. Il ne peut pas la consoler, puisqu'il est l'origine de ces pleurs. Il lui murmure des mots à l'oreille pour l'apaiser. Il lui parle de leurs enfants pour arrêter ses pleurs. Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'endort en souriant.

Drago remercie Harry silencieusement. Il espère sincèrement que maintenant il va pouvoir vivre sa vie, prendre soin de sa femme et avoir une famille, comme lui.

--------------------------------------------------------

Excusez-moi pour les queslques incohérences de ce chapitre...


End file.
